


how could something simple as a kiss change my holiday like this

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Smut, cocky Robert, doctor robert - Freeform, young aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Aaron is dating Alex, that’s how Aaron meets Robert. Alex is Aaron’s first boyfriend, but will Robert show Aaron something Alex can’t?





	how could something simple as a kiss change my holiday like this

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is and I probably should be writing chapters for my unfinished multiple fics instead of these one shots, but here you go everyone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Aaron’s never done boyfriends. Has never seen the point, or found anyone he’s really wanted to be with.

It didn’t matter that his mum wanted him to get out there, told him countless times that he deserved to be happy with someone, he was happy enough on his own.

But then Aaron had met this guy on a night out with Adam. It was all lighthearted at first. Just going out with each other for a few drinks, Aaron cooking for them.

Things were going well. They’d been together for nearly two months now.

Chas had met Alex, joked that he could be Aaron’s sugar daddy because of the slight age difference. She had shown her blessing and told Aaron he seemed amazing. And he was, Aaron was still young and this was his first experience with another man, but he found himself relaxing the more they were together.

It was their first Christmas together and Alex had invited him to be his plus one to Alex’s Christmas party with work.

Aaron wasn’t sure, Alex was a doctor, he was intelligent and what was Aaron? Some dirty little grease monkey working in the family garage.

“They’ll love you,” Alex reassured. “How could they not?”

Aaron pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, his doubts not seeming to waver no matter what Alex said. “What if they think I’m not good enough for you?”

This time, Alex pulled Aaron to him. Speaking into his hair, “they would never think that.” Alex placed his hands to Aaron’s cheeks, “think about it, but I promise you they’ll adore you.”

It was a week later, after speaking to his mum and Alex some more, that he decided he would join him.

What’s the worst that could happen?

::

Alex wasn’t wrong, they were all actually lovely to him. All relatively young and friendly, up for a laugh. They were in a nice bar in town, Aaron managing to mingle with a few of Alex’s coworkers.

They had asked him what he did for a living, Aaron was on the defensive ready incase any of them judged him. “I’m a mechanic,” Aaron said, looking around the couple of people he was with.

“You like to get your hands dirty then?” A blond guy said behind his drink, making all of them laugh.

Aaron just looked up at him, a slight frown on his face but he decided to smile along. “I suppose so.”

The guy smirked at him and Aaron couldn’t help but keep staring. He was sure someone was speaking to him but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything else right now.

And the blond guy seemed to know it. Aaron cleared his throat and finally looked away, walking away to find Alex.

::

It was late, everyone was as merry as they could be without making absolute idiots of themselves.

Aaron nipped outside, Chas phoning him to make sure everything was going ok. “Everyone’s lovely, mum.”

He was ready to head back inside before the guy from earlier stepped out in front of him. “Alright,” Aaron said as greeting before trying to get back inside.

The guy didn’t move though, just eyed Aaron up and down. “Never thought I’d see Alex with a guy like you.”

So there was one then, one who thought he wasn’t good enough for Alex. “What, just because I don’t save lives I’m no good for him?”

“I never said that,” the guy spoke softly. “I’m Robert,” Robert lifted his hand out to be shaken.

“Aaron,” Aaron took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

Aaron tried to let go, but Robert’s hand gripped tightly around his. “I know who you are,” Robert smiled.

“Right, well I best get back inside.” Aaron pulled his hand away.

“Sure,” Robert moved aside. Robert eyes once again travelled the length of Aaron’s body and this time Aaron stopped, a blush spreading across his neck. Robert looked inside the bar to make sure nobody was looking and stepped closer. “My car has been playing up lately, think you can take a look for me?”

Aaron’s nostrils filled with Robert’s scent, the crowd of people walking by and his heart pumping faster in his chest made it hard for him to think. All he could do was nod.

Aaron felt Robert’s hand slip something into his jean pocket. “Call me,” Robert smiled confidently and broadly before heading back inside.

Aaron could finally breathe again.

::

The weekend passed, Aaron was in the garage alone. Robert’s phone number in front of him.

He wasn’t used to someone hitting on him and he couldn’t be sure if that’s what Robert was doing, but he can still feel the heat of Robert’s eyes travelling up and down his body, can still remember the scent of Robert as he stepped into his personal space.

But then it felt like Robert thought Alex was too good for him, that Aaron’s job reflected on who and what he was as a person.

He had to admit it though, he wanted to see him again, wanted to feel what he felt on Friday night. Wanted to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, that the drink hadn’t made him feel and see something that wasn’t even there.

He phoned Robert.

::

It wasn’t long before Robert showed up in a Audi R8. Aaron should have known he would have a flash car. Robert stepped out in a suit, looked professional and Aaron’s mouth dried at the sight.

“What’s wrong with it then?” Aaron asked straight away looking at the car, couldn’t seem to hold eye contact with the taller man.

“Hello to you too,” Robert laughed, but not seeming to take offence.

“Sorry, it’s just we are little busy.”

Robert sat on the bonnet, his arms folded across his chest. “I’m glad you could find the time for me then,” Robert once again let his eyes wander down Aaron’s body.

“It’s fine,” Aaron tried to laugh off the feeling of his stomach doing somersaults. “Let me take a look then,” Aaron tried again.

Robert let him take a look this time. Robert let his eyes look around the small village Aaron called home, it seemed miles different to the place Robert expected Aaron to live.

Robert cleared his throat, “so how’s things with Alex?”

“What, you mean from the two days ago when you saw us together? We are good.”

Robert leaned against his car, eyes on the back of Aaron. Robert had never been fussed on Alex, he was a good doctor sure, but as a person he found him pretty dull. Too nice, too good to be true. Robert wasn’t shy in coming forward and he had nothing to lose, he leaned closer, his voice laced with lust. “I knew you’d look fuckable in overalls.”

Aaron dropped the wrench from his hand, it dropping onto his foot with a clout. “Shit,” Aaron cursed. “What did you say?” Aaron couldn’t believe his ears.

“I said,” Robert stood up and came towards Aaron. “I knew you’d look fuckable in overalls.”

Aaron stepped back, pointing awkwardly to Robert’s car. “Your car seems fine, you can go now.”

Aaron walked as fast as his legs could move him back into the garage, locking the doors behind him.

::

That night when Aaron let Alex take him, he stayed on his front. His teeth biting into his pillow, his eyes screwed shut.

Sex with Alex was...nice. Tonight this felt different.

Tonight Aaron imagined Robert having him, imagined his hands on his damp skin and lips to his shoulders.

He came a lot quicker than usual.

::

It was Christmas Eve, Alex had gone to Leeds to visit his parents for Christmas.

Aaron was glad of the space. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was struggling to get Robert out of his head. He felt stupid for hoping Robert would maybe come back, now that he knew where he lived.

But there was nothing.

Aaron was in the pub with Adam, drinks flowing nicely and Chas kissing him lovingly on his cheek leaving red lip stick on his cheek. “Get off!” He laughed, Chas then turning her attention to Adam.

It sounds cliche, but he knew he had entered the place before he had even seen him. Felt his eyes on him. Aaron had stood up, furious at him for deciding to turn up now. “What are you doing here?” Aaron looked behind him to make sure his mum or Adam hadn’t seen him come over.

“To give you this,” Robert had something small wrapped up with a bow on top.

“I don’t even know you and you’re buying me stuff.”

“I’d like to get to know you,” Robert smiles a little. “And it Christmas, just accept the gift.”

“No,” Aaron says stubbornly. “I want you to go now please.”

“So you haven’t missed me then?”

“You’re so arrogant!” Aaron huffs his cheeks out. He knows Robert’s only joking, but that’s just it isn’t it? It’s a joke that Aaron actually did miss Robert. He missed someone he doesn’t even know and he’s frustrated with himself.

“That didn’t answer my question,” Robert’s smirking now and Aaron’s anger flares.

When he was younger he would lose his temper easily, but over the years he’s learnt to keep a lid on things. Hasn’t had anything or anyone to make him feel so many emotions at once. Now he can feel so many feelings bubbling up inside of him and he needs Robert to just leave. Now.

Aaron moves to go outside, Robert behind him and it’s snowing. Everything white and the village looks peaceful, a lot different to how Aaron actually feels right now.

Snow falls onto Robert’s hair and skin, Aaron can’t help but watch. He’s still holding the gift in his hand and Aaron’s repeating himself again. “You shouldn’t have bought me anything .”

“It’s nothing,” Robert shrugs it off. Robert looks at the Santa jumper Aaron is in and he laughs fondly. “You look cute.”

“Not fuckable today then?” It’s out and said quickly, Aaron just wants the world to swallow him up.

Robert’s looking at him with a smirk though, coming in closer and licking his lips. “You’ve looked fuckable since the second I clapped eyes on you,” Robert breathes out.

Aaron thinks of Alex and he can’t do this to him. He won’t do it. He knows Alex, knows what he’s about.

He doesn’t know Robert, Alex has never spoke of him, before or after the Christmas party. He could be anything outside of work, he might be a doctor but that doesn’t seem to change the fact he doesn’t mind playing games with peoples minds.

“I don’t know what you think this is, but you do know nothings going to happen between us, don’t you? I’m with Alex mate,” Aaron says firmly, makes sure there’s no confusion.

That seems to make Robert take a step back. Holds his hands up in front of him, “fine, I get it.” Robert lifts the gift up towards Aaron. “Please still accept this, would be a waste otherwise.”

Aaron takes the present on a sigh, “thanks.” He watches Robert. “So that’s it? You’ll stop with the games.”

Robert nods, “if that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Aaron swallows thickly. “I’m happy with Alex.”

“Sure,” Robert smiles tightly. He steps back into the doorway of pub. “Come here.”

Aaron frowns, takes a couple of steps towards him. Hasn’t got time to react, Robert’s on him quickly, his cold hands on his face. Robert’s lips are soft and plump and Aaron groans when he feels Robert pull away. They’re breathless and Robert’s thumb strokes across Aaron’s bottom lip before letting go.

He looks up above their heads and that’s when Aaron sees the mistletoe. “I had to,” Robert takes another breath. Robert takes Aaron in once more with his eyes, steps into him until they’re close just like the first time they met and this time Aaron doesn’t want him to go. He craves the touch, the closeness.

“Goodnight Aaron,” Robert pulls his coat tighter around him and heads off to his car, taking one more look at Aaron.

Aaron can’t help but smile at him, lifts his arm up to wave a goodbye and then he’s pressing his fingers to his kissed lips and despite the cold, he feels warmth spread through him, his earlier anger now replaced with want and need.

He looks up at the mistletoe and for once, he’s glad his mum went other the top with the decorations.

::

It’s Christmas morning and Alex phones Aaron to wish him merry Christmas and to thank him for the gifts. Aaron wasn’t sure what to get him so just settled on a new watch and a shirt for him. Aaron received a game for the PlayStation and two hoodies.

Aaron made his way downstairs, Paddy called around and they all shared and opened presents together. It was over with quickly and Aaron was happy with that, he had one present he really wanted to open.

With Paddy and his mum now around the front Aaron headed back upstairs to his room.

Aaron opened the the present from Robert. Inside was a folded note:

_‘Merry Christmas, Aaron_

_Please meet me at The Raddisson Blu Hotel for 6pm, room 201_

_There’s something else I want you to open_

_R’_

::

Aaron must be stupid, must have lost his senses because he’s stood out side that hotel room number and it’s not even 6pm, he got bored of waiting.

He lets out a shaky breath before knocking, hopes Robert’s there and -

Robert answers, bottle of beer in hand and he passes one to Aaron as they close the door behind them.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d come after what you said last night,” Robert takes a swig of his beer.

“Then you kissed me,” Aaron swallows. “And I can’t stop thinking about it. About you,” Aaron bites the inside of his cheek.

Robert’s smiling and he looks so young, so carefree and it amazes Robert that he’s a doctor. Alex always moans about being tired, needing sleep.

Robert’s the complete opposite to Alex though and Aaron’s realised that, there’s no point comparing the two.

“Have you eaten?” Robert asks. “We could go down and have Christmas dinner if you’d like.”

Aaron feels confident, shakes his head and takes the bottle out of Robert’s hand and places it on the side. “I don’t want food.”

“What do you want?” Robert asks with a glow in his eyes, his hands coming up to Aaron’s waist.

“To open my other present,” Aaron looks up at Robert, finds his hands flat against Robert’s chest.

Robert’s hands go lower to Aaron’s thighs, pulls him up and lays him down on the bed. Robert lays over him, and he slots in between Aaron’s open thighs. Robert throws Aaron’s shoes off for him, then lets his hands go the inside of Aaron’s thighs. He squeezes gently and it makes Aaron rise his hips to the touch.

Robert raises Aaron’s hands to his shirt, wants him to undress him and Aaron does so. His hands shake a little, but Robert’s desire for him doesn’t dampen, if anything it excites him more. With Robert’s shirt finally open, Aaron lets his fingers tickle over the slight muscle and freckles there, it’s soft and Aaron wants to taste him.

He leans into him, sinks his teeth and lips into his skin and Robert’s hand comes to Aaron’s hair, balls a tight fist around it and Aaron can’t believe he’s doing this.

He thinks of Alex’s excitement this morning to be coming back to see him tomorrow, but Aaron can’t even take a second to think about it. He doesn’t even want to, he wants his thoughts and body to be filled up with nothing more than Robert.

Aaron licks along Robert’s nipple, takes it in turn to suck and kiss each tender nipple. Gets used to the sound of Robert’s moans and loves that he’s the cause for them.

Finding confidence, Aaron lets himself unbuckle Robert’s belt, whips it off his trousers and throws it to the ground. Aaron makes light work of Robert’s trousers and boxers, tries and fails to hide the swallow he does at the sight of Robert’s hardened cock.

Robert lifts Aaron’s head up so they can look at each other, with a finger under Aaron’s chin Robert pulls him in close and kisses him. It starts out slowly, just taking each other in, getting used to the smell and touch of each other and then Robert’s hands get to Aaron’s jeans, pulls them off along with his boxers and Robert finds it in him to keep his lips attached to Aaron’s.

Aaron has to pull away though, needs to catch a breath and Robert laughs into his neck. Kisses there too as if he can’t get enough and Aaron closes his eyes. “I know I said you looked cute in this, but I want to see you, all of you.” Robert pulls away, lifts the Santa jumper off over Aaron’s head.

Robert’s breath hitches in the back of his throat and Aaron can’t seem to understand why. Can’t seem to understand any of this, it’s one thing Alex wanting him but Robert wanting him, too? And being so obvious with his desire for him makes Aaron’s cheek blush pink.

Robert’s down on him quickly after taking him in, spreads kisses along his chest and down to his hip bone. Aaron tries to calm his breathing, but it’s no good, Robert’s lips reach the inside of his thighs, he kisses there and then takes Aaron’s cock into his hand. He twists and turns the head only, makes Aaron moan with need.

Robert’s eyes meet Aaron’s, rewards him with a light suck to his tip. Aaron’s head falls back and Robert takes him all in, taking him by surprise. Aaron’s chocked moan makes Robert smile against him, he sucks harder before pulling off of him. “Never thought you’d be so noisy,” Robert chuckles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Sorry,” Aaron breathes. Opens his eyes to find Robert over him again.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s fucking hot,” the last word is said against Aaron’s opened lips. Aaron wraps his legs around Robert’s waist, Robert places his cock against Aaron’s arse and he grinds against Aaron.

“Not sure I can take much more of this,” Aaron breathes against Robert’s cheek.

“Tell me what you want then?” Robert says, sounding just as lost as Aaron.

“You know,” Aaron hides his face into Robert’s shoulder, grinding harder against Robert but not wanting to say it.

Robert stills his movement, moves so he can see Aaron, an eyebrow raised. “Not sure I do.”

Why does he have to be...irritating?

Aaron rolls his eyes and just gives him what he wants. “You. I want you inside me,” Aaron licks his lips and the words have the desired effect.

Robert grabs the condom and lube from the side, his eyes never leaving Aaron’s and this feels a lot more than just a one off.

It feels a lot more than two people just wanting a little bit of fun.

Their foreheads come together as Robert lifts Aaron’s legs wider, Aaron holds them there as Robert guides himself passed Aaron’s tight entrance. Moans are swallowed up by Robert’s lips finding Aaron’s. He kisses Aaron through the first bit of pain.

Everything is slow and Aaron’s stretched wide, his skin burns but he finds he loves every bit of it. He can’t help but reach around and grab a hand to Robert’s behind, pushing him into him further and that’s when Robert ups the pace, doesn’t care about being gentle now, just wants to push Aaron over the edge.

Robert thrusts against him, skin slapping against skin, messy and sloppy kisses shared, hair pulled and moans shared.

“I wish you were mine,” Robert says breathlessly in Aaron’s ear and it’s enough to make Aaron lose it. Aaron kisses his mouth shut and then Robert spasms above him.

::

After, they stay in bed for ages, facing each other with stupid grins on their faces. “Did you mean what you said?” Aaron asks after a while of comfortable silence.

Robert looks shy for a second and Aaron can’t believe he’s got a cheek after what they’ve just done. His eyes find Aaron’s again and he nods. “Yeah I did. But I don’t expect you to leave Alex for me.”

Aaron bites his bottom lip, shuffles closer to Robert. “What we just did then... I haven’t felt anything like it.”

Robert smiles tiredly, lets Aaron put his head on his chest. “You’re still young, you’ve got a lot to learn.”

“I want to learn it all with you,” Aaron mumbles into Robert’s cooling skin. He lifts his head up, “I want to see how this could go.”

Robert combs his fingers through Aaron’s hair, a stupid feeling building up inside of him. Something that he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager himself and he fell in love with Katie.

It way too soon to think about anything like that, though.

“Alex never mentioned you,” Aaron says on after thought.

“We work in different departments. I hardly see him,” Robert shrugs. “I don’t think much to him really. You could do better.”

Aaron should get defensive over Alex, but he can’t find it in himself to be. Instead he just shakes his head, “better being you I take it?”

Robert doesn’t say anything, just smirks and pulls Aaron in for a long, soft kiss.

They shower and watch Christmas films that are available.

They wish each other Merry Christmas and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

::

Aaron’s thankful that him and Alex haven’t been together for longer, because he might have found this a lot harder to do.

Alex comes back on Boxing Day, Aaron can’t break it to him yet and he won’t. Aaron tries his best not to feel guilty about what he’s done, he knows he’s cheated but it doesn’t feel like that. It feels like he’s found himself, like he got with Alex because he was the first man he came across, he was with Alex because his family liked him more than Aaron should have.

It’s all clear now, spending the night with Robert felt like that’s where he wanted to be. He had a choice, a choice to stay away but he didn’t wanted to, he couldn’t. He went to that hotel wanting Robert, and after he’d had him he wanted him again. He still does.

Feelings for Robert seem to be building and he’s never been more sure about anything.

Aaron ends things with Alex the day after. Tells him there’s someone else but not who it is. Tells him he’s sorry, tells him he deserves better. He says all the things you say in a break up when you’re the one in the wrong. Alex leaves crying and he feels awful, never thought he’d be the one to end things, especially because he had found someone else.

He lets Robert know he’s ended things. Robert texts back saying he’s glad and that he will see him on New Year’s Eve.

Aaron already knows it’s going to be the best entry into a year he’s ever had.

::

There’s fireworks in the village and Robert watches them from afar, Aaron spots his car from a mile away. Aaron walks over and Robert steps out. “We are going to have the countdown soon, come join us.” Aaron says cheerfully, happier to see Robert than he will let on.

“I thought we could see the new year in together. Just you and me.”

Aaron smiles and nods, pulls Robert by his hand towards the pub, everybody too busy watching the fireworks to see anything else going on around them.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

The fireworks get more spectacular and Robert stops Aaron in his tracks.

5!

4!

3!

He pulls Aaron into him, Aaron’s hands finding Robert’s arms for support. Robert bumps his nose against Aaron’s, “this will have to do,” Robert holds Aaron tighter.

2!

1!

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

They both look up at the fireworks and Aaron giggles as Robert pushes him up against the pub wall, a searching kiss planted on his wanting lips. Robert’s thumb strokes across Aaron’s cheek, “happy new year, Aaron.”

“Happy new year, Robert.” Aaron breathes, pulling Robert in for another kiss.


End file.
